Faith
by Sky Eyes1
Summary: Calima is a forbidden place for apes and humans as well. But there's a girl, who doesn't care about the rules. (edited version.:-))


1 PLANET OF THE APES II  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 FAITH  
  
[pic]  
  
1.  
  
After Leo Davidson's leave the Senate got the power again. The Humanright Faction with General Attar on its head, has reached its biggest authority since its foundation. With the leading of Senatress Ari, people got the same rights as apes. It was no more allowed to keep humans as slaves. Slowly the followers of the old system were reconciled with the new so that people could get place in he Senate. But they have forgotten about somebody: Thade who was captured in Calima. The ex-General who has cursed his family father, Semos, Davidson, Ari, Attar for hundred times since that time, but above all, be cursed you, humans!!  
  
In he capital, life went on. Ari, who was named to be a senatress, could look around feeling relief.  
  
  
  
2.  
  
Sun rose in the horizon. Not very far from the capital, a horsewoman with a little ape behind her rode out from the rainforest. They rode through the desert area and after horse-riding for half an hour, they got to a hill. Not from them, black ruins were skyscraping.  
  
The human girl turned to her mate and smiled at him.  
  
- See Pericles, this is Calima.  
  
The little chimp nodded and sneered. The girl laughed. She was beautiful with her long brown hair, gleaming brown eyes and slim forms.  
  
- You can't speak like other apes do, but I love you, dearest- she scratched the chimp's cheek, then turned to the ruins.- Do you think senatress Ari would be angry if I'd take a good look at it?  
  
Pericles got afraid. He started to shout and dragged the girl's dress to turn back to the capital.  
  
- Don't be a senator.- the girl told him.- I'll go, and see it!  
  
Pericles was shaking his head repeatedly as the girl dag her spurs into her horse and rode to Calima.  
  
- Dear Heavens, it is bigger than I ever thought.. .- she stretched her neck. She got down from her horse and entered the ruins. Pericles dragged her hand and showed the way out.  
  
- Calm down! And keep cool, Aislyn of Turania won't do anything fool.-The girl waved to the chimp.- There's nothing bad about it! Except the dark.- she looked around.  
  
It was unlit inside, except some holes leading the sunshine in- that gave enough light. Aislyn walked slowly in the corridors, looking around carefully. The sand was deepening under her red leather boots.  
  
Pericles followed her, but he was seenably scared.  
  
They got to a big hall.  
  
- Wow- Aislin wondered at its highness.- Turania's mountains are not so big. Pericles!- she cried after the chimp who now started to shout and ran to the entrance. Aislyn turned after him.  
  
- Pericles, come back!- she yelled, then waved.- Oh, coward dog! Or rather, ape.!  
  
She went across the big field, when something gleamed into her eyes. She looked there. There was a transparent wall shining in the corner. She turned there, when the rusty metal fell in under her weight.  
  
She murmured curses meanwhile she freed her leg, then turned again to the wall. She was now standing in front of it. It may was glass? She knocked on it. No it wasn't.  
  
She hang over the wall and tried to look behind it, but she couldn't see anything. She swept away the sand from it when she noticed something in the cabin. A canteen was laying on the floor, drops of water were still falling down from its neck to the sand.  
  
- It got empty not long ago.- Aislyn said to herself.- A day or may two. But whose is that?  
  
The answer came like a bolt from the blue. Suddenly an angry face jumped in front of the girl, who shouted up and fell on her back in alarm. She stared at the being.  
  
He was an armoured ape man. Yellow light was raying from his eyes. He was kneeling. When their look met, he barked up. Aislyn jumped up and ran out of the ruins. She got on her horse and, with Pericles on her back, she rode away.  
  
3.  
  
He woke up slowly. He could only see white colour spots around him- the composing draught was still in his blood. The white spots bend over him- they may were doctors.but their human body concluded with ape heads.  
  
Leo Davidson was again adewed by the medicine. He fell asleep.  
  
  
  
4.  
  
Ari got to her hand.  
  
She was sitting alone beneath the Senate's council room's high walls. The conclave was over, no one was in the room but her. Ari looked out of the window.  
  
- Human from the Stars. where arts thou and when will you come back?- she brooded, although she knew the answer: never. The human who changed the world may was just a dream. But now it's peace and understanding everywhere. No, he was real, Ari thought. when her wound in her hand started to pain very strongly. Ari touched it. The sign which was now disallowed. Something is in the air.  
  
Noise from outside raised her up from her thoughts. She stood up and went to the window. She smiled as she looked out.  
  
It was the arriving Aislyn. Attendants and footmen ran to the girl. She watched the girl alighting her horse caught by an aid and giving Pericles to another. Aislyn was somebody to her like a daughter although Ari was elder only by four years. She was an important person as the daughter of Senator Mahmu, and was a princess beneath her people, with whom they came from the Turanian Mountains. Mahmu was one of the first human senators- he couldn't be anything but a chief with his big brain and light ideas. Ari liked him, and laughed at the gossips which said that he was appointed to be a senator only because of some of the patricians wanted to crawl into his daughter's favours. Aislyn was a beautiful woman, there couldn't be doubt about that- one of those beauties who were enchanting in ape and human aspects too.  
  
Ari watched her looking around the street and turning in the direction of the Archives. "Has this girl gone balmy?" Ari was flabbergasted. Aislyn hated reading- she wanted to get acquinted with the world by life and not by books.  
  
"She may have seen something." A chill came over Ari after this thought.  
  
- Oh, stop, you silly thing- she said to herself. -She has promised that she'd never go there.  
  
But she wasn't so calm about this when she returned to her papers.  
  
  
  
5.  
  
Aislyn stepped into the library. It was a huge building with enormous shelves full with books, older, or newer letters, codes. Those who were sitting at the first tables, got up their heads and stared at the girl. Aislyn felt herself blushing. "I have to read more" she thought, when a small, kind-faced orang-utan stepped to her. He was the librarian.  
  
- Mae Princess, can I help you?- he asked.  
  
- Erm. yes.- Aislyn answered confusedly.- I'm looking for a newer Arrangements' Book.  
  
The chimp hit his head. He waved to the girl and led her through the shelves. At least, somewhere at the last, the chimp stopped, he casted about the books a little then he picked up a smaller one.  
  
- Here you are, Mae Princess- he said, bowing himself, then he went away, didn't waiting for Aislyn's thank.  
  
The girl went to a table slowly. She was disburdened about that no one was around. She opened the book. It was a new one, it abode her hands unaccustomed to books.  
  
Aislyn whirled the book fanatically but she didn't find what she was looking for.  
  
"Executions", "Appointments", "Precedents", "History".  
  
-They are surely very interesting, but I search for another chapter- Aislyn murmured angrily when she find what she was looking for. "Outlaws". She sat next to the table and started to read it.  
  
When she finished it, she felt the mix of excite and affright. She now knew, who is the prisoner of Calima.  
  
  
  
6.  
  
Senator Mahmu stepped into the council room. Ari was sitting next to the table and she was busy with some kind of financial papers.  
  
-Mae Ari!- Mahmu addressed her.- I have to talk to you.  
  
Ari looked up at him and smiled.  
  
- Again Aislyn?- she asked.  
  
- Yes.- Mahmu blushed from shame.  
  
-Just tell me, Mem Mahmu. I'm listening to you. - Ari pulled away every paper.  
  
Mahmu sat down next to her. He was tall in sitting too, his silvery beard flew down on his chest.  
  
- I'd like you to talk to her. It is some days that she totally went fool. She always disappears and only comes back at nights. Practically I haven't seen her for a week!  
  
Ari nodded meditatively. She stood up.  
  
- I'll talk to her at once.  
  
Mahmu smiled.  
  
- It may would have been better if the apes wouldn't concluded peace with us?  
  
Ari laughed.  
  
- Mem, teenagers are always a bit.strange, whether they are apes or humans.- she smiled then stood up to leave.  
  
-There's another problem too, dear Mae.- Mahmu waved.- We got the news that the army of Gorkia is on its way to get here.  
  
Ari stood back.  
  
-Gorkia?- she asked frightenedly.- We had no problems with them for 27 years. Why they are want to attack us?  
  
- They're jealous of our successes, development.- Mahmu answered darkly.- King Dahmor is angry.  
  
- But so angry?  
  
Instead of answering Mahmu sighed.  
  
Ari scratched her head.  
  
- If they charge on us, we're lost.- she murmured.- Attar is not enough prepared.  
  
-And him.?- asked Mahmu.  
  
- Don't make me nervous.- Ari waved her hand.- We'll find another answer.  
  
  
  
7.  
  
He woke up by the voices of speech. He was still wearing his old clothes. Looked around and he didn't like what he saw.  
  
He was in a cage, all alone. Two male ape doctors, dressed in white were standing at his cage and looked at him attentively. Why did they bring me here?, he thought. I told them that I.  
  
Oh well, he didn't, just wanted to, but at that moment a too anxious ape captain shot him by chance with heady ball- as they shoot animals. He noticed a number on his wrist. Yeah, I am a calendared jumbuck.  
  
The doctors laughed up at his astonished look and went out. Now Leo was alone in the room in his cage.  
  
He knew he has to escape. go back to the ape planet- to Ari. but how?  
  
At that moment childish laugh flew over the room. Leo looked around and she noticed a blue ribbon next to the cage. He went there slowly.  
  
A little chimp girl, six or seven, stood next to his coop. She was pretty with ape aspects, wore a short yellow dress. She was holding a plush orang- utan.  
  
- Does your father allows you to stay here?- he asked as nicely as he could.  
  
The girl laughed up jingling.  
  
- No- she sneered.- But I wanted to see you. I've never seen a human in my life. Daddy says that you are the last one.  
  
- Oh, that's kind of you.- Leo sighed and sat down, but the girl continued chit-chatting.  
  
- I didn't wanted to believe him that you are a human, but he showed me older pictures about humans and then I did. Unfortunately, there aren't any good pictures about humans because they disappeared long-long ago, when General Thade.  
  
- Who?- Leo got conscious at once.- Who are you talking about?!  
  
- But you could seen him!- she smiled. -You were captured at his shrine.  
  
Leo got to his head; my God, really. He looked at the chimpgirl.  
  
- What is your name?  
  
- Don't laugh- she smiled. -Semirah.  
  
- Semirah. could you talk me about this general?  
  
Semirah got guessing.  
  
- No one knows.- she answered finally.- But most of us think that he was only a god of the ancients. When the first apes came from the sky and freed their mates, he lived even earlier. They say he was a powerful strategist, but wise apes say that he was only a legend. My daddy says that those apes who were in the skies, never found such a colony like ours.  
  
Leo sighed. So the apes somehow got to the Earth and exterminated people- led by that cursed chimp!  
  
Semirah seemed to be sorry for him.  
  
- Poor one! It can be hard for you, to be all alone!- she sighed then smiled.- Do you want to see our city?  
  
- I don't think so your father would let me out.- Leo smiled sadly.  
  
-Nor do I.  
  
They looked at the stepping in chimp. Semirah stretched her hand towards him.  
  
- But daddy.  
  
- No daddies.- said the ape man strictly but smile was hiding in his eyes.- Go to your mother, Semirah.  
  
The little girl winked at Leo then she ran out of the room.  
  
When the ape man turned to him, his eyes were full with cold. He didn't do anything just turned back and followed his daughter.  
  
- Hey!- Leo shouted.- Open the door, cursed apes!  
  
I am a prisoner, he thought. I must escape. Semirah talked about those who were in the skies.so they have spaceships. I must get back to Ari!  
  
While he was murmuring, suddenly he looked out of the window. Indescribable peace fell on his soul.  
  
Just in front of his window, in the middle of a park, there stood a picturesque statue. It pictured a lance-holding , beautiful faced woman. In its pedestal, there were only one word chiselled: FAITH. Leo stared at the sculpture- and he forgot all his problems.  
  
  
  
8.  
  
The girl jumped down from her horse in front of the Caliman ruins. Aislyn now was alone, she was holding a big bag. She felt her stomach rumbling- she was hungry. And she was angry at herself. Why do I help him, she thought.Ari has told me about him too. he's cruel, hates the humans. but as she was thinking on this question, she got to the big hall again. She sighed then slowly walked to the glass-walls. She looked into the cabin and noticed him, the exiled general, laying on the floor. She wasn't sure about that he was sleeping or he was so weak that he couldn't even stand up. Everything is good, she thought. She watched him attentively, then shook her head. How a naive being am I, she thought.  
  
Aislyn took a look at the walls. Ok, it is closed. But how was it closed? She started to touching around the wall, when she noticed something. There was a hand-formed boss on the black area of the wall. Aislyn touched it.  
  
She jumped back in alarm- the middle wall slowly became airborne. Aislyn was just staring. She touched again that "je-ne-sais-qoui". The wall got closed.  
  
So this is the door, Aislyn thought, and she opened it again.  
  
She only had time to throw the bag into the cabin. The general suddenly got conscious, and he jumped to her at once. Aislyn hardly had time to close the door but now she didn't ran away. Knew that he cannot open the door.  
  
The ape man started at him. He could only kneel because of weakness but his eyes were just flaming with anger.  
  
- Brought. brought you some food.- she stuttered finally and showed at the bag which was lying behind the general but he didn't pay attention to it. He was looking at Aislyn.  
  
-Know who am I? - he asked. His voice was hardly hearable but Aislyn understood.  
  
-You are General Thade.- she nodded.  
  
He opened his mouth- his movement was like he'd laugh.  
  
-And let me hear, humanbreed- who are you?- he asked then, coldly.  
  
The girl looked back at him. She made her features cold.  
  
- Aislyn is my name.  
  
-Dream - Thade murmured the meaning of her name, then finding out what he was thinking, he casted to her:- Slave!  
  
- Not exactly.- Aislyn said in patronising manner. She knew, she mustn't show fear in front of him.- My father is a senator.  
  
- Senator. senator.A human!- Thade shouted in his anger.- You're lying!  
  
Aislyn smiled but there wasn't any kind of charity in her smile.  
  
- I'm a senator's, a chief's daughter; a princess beneath my people. Why should I lie you, exiled General?  
  
- Damn your impudence- Thade murmured then a mocking smile swept across his face. He stood up slowly.- Then why does the princess help the exiled General?  
  
- I don't want you to die.  
  
Thade gave her an evil smile.  
  
- Then why don't you free me?  
  
- You misunderstand me.-Aislyn's face was serious, nearly cruel.- I don't want the Senate to get on your level with letting you die.  
  
She hates me, Thade thought. Of course.  
  
- You wanna get revenge on me in such way for the people? - he bowed to her.  
  
- You deserve it, admit.- Aislyn shrugged.  
  
Thade felt mix of pain and anger when he noticed that although the girl's face is cold, her beautiful eyes are gleaming with sorrow.  
  
- Don't you dare to be sorry for me, human!- he screeched.- I wish I could have defeated your cursed rass, then I wouldn't be here!  
  
- No!- Aislyn shook her head. Her golden brown hair just flew around her head. - You are here because of your fanatism and blindness! Recognise!  
  
- You're fool, girl.- Thade hissed, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
Aislyn put her hand in front of Thade's wallkeeping hand.  
  
- So you are.- she whispered, standing his look.  
  
Thade barked at her. She straight her back, but at that moment, somebody dragged her back.  
  
Thade shouted up angrily, but his yell calm down as he noticed Ari. But the chimplady wasn't listening to him.  
  
- You wanna die in every case, fool?- she screamed angrily. She dragged Aislyn's upper arm and waved her hand to hit her but at that moment and enormous yell pulled the room.  
  
Ari and Aislyn stared at Thade. He was looking at Ari with eyes burning with anger.  
  
- Don't you dare hurt her!- he hissed angrily.  
  
Ari's surprise turned into detestation.  
  
- Or else? What will you do, great human lover?- She showed him her burnt hand. She jumped in front of Thade.- What have told her? Are you hoping that she'll free you?  
  
- Do you know me as a person who discusses with humanbreeds?- asked back Thade mockingly, who had been calm down yet after his burning up.  
  
Ari stepped back and held Aislyn's hand.  
  
- Let's get out of here.- She pulled her away.  
  
Thade looked after them meditatively.  
  
  
  
9.  
  
- I just cannot believe!- Ari muttered while they were riding towards the capital. The ruins of Calima slowly disappeared behind them.- How could you d it, tell me? Aren't you anxious about your life?  
  
- He did not hurt me!- Aislyn interrupted. - And didn't escaped although he had the chance.  
  
- Dear Heavens! - Ari didn't wanted to believe her ears.- He was just playing with you! He's the vilest being ever born on this planet, if you don't care, he'll be the cause to your death! Don't you see? Or you just aren't enough clever to see?  
  
- Of course- I'm just a human!- Aislyn retorted with mix of sadness and detestation in her strong voice.  
  
- Why are you consider him like that if you're doing the same!- And she road ahead.  
  
Ari looked at her flying forms surprisedly, then she rode after her.  
  
-Aislyn, wait!  
  
My God- I'm the senatress and she has right.  
  
  
  
  
  
10.  
  
Leo woke up hearing door opening. Semirah was stepping to him.  
  
- Hi.- she said.  
  
Leo stared at her.  
  
- Little lady, it's midnight!-he said.- Why aren't you in your bed?  
  
A tear rolled down on Semirah's face.  
  
-I want to help you. - She stepped to the door, did something with the lock and opened it.- Come.  
  
- Semirah- Leo stuttered.- You mustn't do this, your parents will be angry!  
  
- My mother won't be angry.- the girl answered.- Come, if you don't want to live as a hostage all in your life!  
  
Leo followed Semirah through the empty, dark corridors. The building surely was a prison. All of the windows were barred, and from far, it was hearable, the other prisoners shouting. They met nobody on the way back.  
  
They got out of the building. At that moment a chimplady stepped next to Semirah. Leo nearly shouted up, but the woman put one of her fingers on her mouth, then she held Semirah's hand and ran behind the building. Leo followed them, recognising that the lady was Semirah's mother.  
  
Behind the building, there stood his Delta spaceboat. Leo nearly cried in his joy.  
  
- Go, before they notice you!- the lady's soft voice came behind him. He turned to the woman. She reminded him of Ari although they weren't so similar to each other-this woman had humanlier features.  
  
- Why do you help me?- he asked.  
  
The ape woman blushed.  
  
- My mother's race is sacred to me.- she answered.- She was the last human in our world. Please, man, if you get back to yours. tell them that you must live in peace and help each other- or one of the most talented race of the world will be no more!  
  
Leo looked at her.  
  
-Thank you for everything.- he said and got into the Delta spaceboat.  
  
-Go.-she waved to him. Semirah winked at Leo although her eyes were full with tears. Leo smiled at her then turned to the lady.  
  
- That woman statue. in the park in front of my window. who is she?  
  
The chimp woman opened her mouth to answer but at that moment large noises were coming behind the house.  
  
- You have no more time!- she waved heavily.- Go at once!  
  
Leo nodded. He closed the door of his spaceboat, waved a last goodbye to Semirah and her mother then left the Earth and disappeared in the dark sky.  
  
11.  
  
- Senators!- collapsed a bloody sentinel into the council room.- Enemy at our gates!  
  
Ape, human ran out of the council room, at the gates of the Senate where Senator Nado was waiting for them.  
  
- No god news, Mems.- he said gloomily.- Gorkia's army has arrived at the board.  
  
- This really fits King Dahmor, he always attacks undeclarly! - General Attar shook his fist. He turned to his officers.- Mobilise the army! We'll depart at once!  
  
- But Mem Attar, our army is not enough.- tried to protest a senator but Attar's cold look made him to get dumb.  
  
- Shut up, Mem! - Attar sighed.- It's no good to make panic. We'll die without that too.- He turned to the senators.- If we loose, sign a peace with Gorkia. Let our people live.  
  
The senators watched him dumbly as he left for the forts.  
  
Ari and Aislyn got back to the capital at that moment. They watched restlessly the terrified people and apes. They were nearly swept away several times until they arrived at the Senate where still there were some senators running up and down in their fear.  
  
- What kind of behaviour is this?- Aislyn shouted.- The people are in alarm and you defend them like that?  
  
Some of the senators stopped, ashamedly.  
  
Ari looked at Aislyn attentively then she got down from her horse. Mahmu ran to her.  
  
- Mae Ari, thank Goodness you've come back!- he stuttered. - We are under attack!  
  
- Gorkia?- Ari got pale.  
  
Mahmu and the others nodded.  
  
- What have you done?  
  
- General Attar is waiting for the departure command.  
  
- Attar? - Ari touched her face frightenedly.- But he. but he. This is suicide!  
  
- Have you got any better ideas, Mae Senatress?  
  
Ari's answer was killed by stamping of horsehooves. Ari turned to Aislyn but she could see only ads she rides away in the streets. Ari watched dumbly her disappearing forms, then, didn't caring about the others, she barged about the building of the Senate then she flopped down to the table. Who knows how much time she spent there, thinking of the dark, when somebody touched her shoulder.  
  
- Haven't I told you that.- she turned back but the words froze on her throat as she recognised Leo.  
  
- It's. you. Leo!- she cried then she throw herself into his arms.- But how. how did you get here?  
  
- Explain later- Leo said as he caressed her face.- What's the problem, Ari?  
  
- There's just problem, nothing else.- Ari burst into tears.-We are under attack by the neighbour country!  
  
- Have you sent Attar?  
  
Ari smiled palely.  
  
- We need somebody else.He will do it.  
  
Leo got terrified.  
  
- No, not Thade!- he shouted.- He'll destroy people! Believe me, I know!  
  
Ari thought of Aislyn.  
  
- He won't.- she answered definitely.  
  
Leo couldn't believe his ears.  
  
- But Ari.  
  
- Shh.- She took her fingers on his lips.- Let's wait first what happens.  
  
  
  
12.  
  
-Thade! Thade!!  
  
Aislyn started to cry yet when she saw the ruins of Calima.  
  
Thade couldn't imagine what's the problem with the girl. She touched the dooropener.  
  
- Come, come out!- she cried.  
  
Now he was sure about that Aislyn's gone dunce.  
  
- Do you know what are you doing, human? - he asked as he stepped out from his cell, with frowning expression on his face.  
  
She bravely ran to Thade and looked into his eyes.  
  
- If you love your homeland, come and help!- she gasped.- Gorkia's army is standing on our necks!  
  
Thade stared at the girl. She knows he hates her rass but she comes to him for help. He decided fast to think of it later- his patriotic instincts were stronger. He started to go to the entrance, when Aislyn's voice stopped him again.  
  
- General! - She stepped next to him and put her hand on his chest. Some months ago, he'd have killed her for such a movement- but now he was just looking at her seriously. But Aislyn noticed what did she do and got back her hand immediately.  
  
-I just wanted to ask you, please don't distress people.- she blushed.- Here I am as a victim for them. You can do what you want with me but please, please, have mercy on the others!  
  
Thade touched her shoulder.  
  
- We'll discuss this later.- he said.- But I promise, I'll do as you want. Because you helped me.  
  
They went out from Calima. Thade jumped up on Aislyn's horse, he picked up the girl, took her on his lap (he wasn't interested in her surprise) and they rode away.  
  
  
  
13.  
  
Attar didn't wanted to believe his eyes when Thade appeared next to him- and with Princess Aislyn at his side . . Also the soldiers were so surprised that they forgot to talk.  
  
- What are you staring at?- Thade asked with a pale smile on his face.  
  
Attar could just stutter.  
  
- I was told to wait for the general, but .that's you.- His voice was mixed by happiness and fear.  
  
- We have no time for sentiments.- Thade interrupted. Attar nodded confusedly.  
  
Thade helped Aislyn to get down from the horse and he waved two soldiers. They brought a horse and Aislyn sat up on its back.  
  
Thade took his hand on her shoulder. Surely, he wanted to say something, but words just didn't come.  
  
Aislyn smiled.  
  
- Come back living.- she answered then turned back and followed her guards.  
  
Thade looked at the surprised Attar then lifted up his hand.  
  
- Follow me!- he shouted. The army burst out in cries of happiness.  
  
  
  
14.  
  
She woke up feeling bad pain in her forehead but the surprise as she looked around, made all of her pain disappeared.  
  
She was in a barred carriage, which was riding though a camp- but it wasn't the camp of the apes. Huge gorillas were walking up and down between the huge green tents. More far she noticed another carriage too, but it was full with people. So I am an important prisoner, she thought acidly. What happened to me? Oh yes. she and the two guards were walking in the jungle when the gorillas charged them. the guards were killed. and the gorillas hit her.  
  
A big gorilla soldier came up to her cage and opened the door. He waved her to alight then grabbed her through the camp, but he wasn't behaving with her so abusingly as with the other people. He brought her up to a big, blue tent, then he bumped her in the door.  
  
-Stay here!- he blared then left her there.  
  
Aislyn looked after him then sighed. The tent was surely a humble roof of a mogul- it was appointed with a lot of expensive and rare furniture. Why have they brought me here? she thought.  
  
Answer came in a minute. The first page of the tent was whiffled away and several gorillas stepped into the tent. One of them was amazingly big, tall and brawny, he wore golden-mounted armour. Aislyn understood that he could be that mogul.  
  
- Can't you knock, Mem? - she asked patronisingly.  
  
The gorilla laughed up.  
  
- Why should I knock my own home's door?- he sneered.  
  
-Who are you?- Aislyn asked impatiently.  
  
- Don't you remember me, Mae Aislyn?- the mogul smiled evil.- We have met two months ago at the Humanright Conference. Your beauty just has grown since that time, although it is really rare beneath humans. - he stepped nearer with a mocking expression on his face.  
  
Aislyn eyes went circle.  
  
- King Dahmor!  
  
- Sure I am, Mae princess.- the huge ape laughed.  
  
- What do you want?- Aislyn asked with hands akimbo.  
  
- The humans and their lives!- Dahmor raped out.- I have been reigning on my country since twenty years. I always had one aim: to destroy people and all of their rass.- While he was talking, he made a circle around the girl. He was nearly twice tall as Aislyn.- Their nature is ravage. If they get power, they'll ruin our world. People weren't created for ruling. That's what Apecity's Senate doesn't understand. That's why I have to defeat them too!  
  
-Every being has the possibility to become good!- Aislyn protested but Dahmor just shook his head slowly.  
  
- That's Ari. I know her well.- he shrunked.- People proved contrary, dearest. Without you, our life can be just better. But before I go and trample them and their ape friends away. I have to know one thing.  
  
He stepped in front of Aislyn.  
  
- Thade was a human hater as long as I had known him. If the end is what I'm going for, Thade would surely be at my side.  
  
Aislyn paled. Dahmor was going to the field where she lost her ways always too. She really didn't know why Thade is not with the Gorkian king.  
  
- What is going on behind this, princess?- asked Dahmor the question.  
  
Aislyn didn't look at him. She felt herself blushing.  
  
- I don't know.- she whispered honestly.  
  
- Oh. - Dahmor suddenly sneered. - I understand! I do understand! Humans are really dangerous!  
  
If poor General.- And he burst out in laughing. His officers were guffawing with him.  
  
Suddenly the king got silent. Amazingly, his officers made their mouths closed at once too.  
  
- Well, that's right. Then. I will kill you all!- He kept pinching Aislyn's face, who stepped back.- You can see how we execute your beloved father.senatress, and last but not least. general.  
  
- I'll die with them!- Aislyn cried.  
  
- Oh no, princess.- Dahmor sneered. - I have a place just for you . you'll be the most beautiful flower of my harem!- He laughed then turned to his officers.-If she escapes, you'll die.  
  
Then he walked out of the tent.  
  
Aislyn fell on her knees and started to weep. "He's an idiot, -a fanatist!" she thought. She wasn't dare thinking of that Thade may was still the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
15.  
  
Attar and Thade led the army out to the plateau laying next to the boards. The enemy's soldiers were seenable in the horizon. Sunshine was gleaming on their armours as they got nearer and nearer.  
  
- There are far more people there than here.- Attar said, nearly whispered for not to make the officers and the soldiers frightened.  
  
- Yes.- Thade looked around.- But we know their strategy.  
  
Attar made a dumb face.  
  
- But they have no strategy.  
  
- That's what I'm talking about.  
  
Attar laughed up. Thade waved him to stay in peace. Attar couldn't stand to not show the sign of victory to his soldiers.  
  
Thade rode along his army's first lines and led two groups to the edges. At that moment Gorkia attacked.  
  
They ran down in the valley, destroying the plants in their ways. They were tall but not so brawny and red-fured - like the devils from Hell.  
  
The ape and human soldiers started to run against them, but Thade kept them back.  
  
- Not yet, wait!  
  
As soon as the army of Gorkia got about two hundred steps from the ape- human army, Thade waved attack.  
  
The three troops surrounded the Gorkian army. The surprised Gorkian warriors got totally frightened, and their lies have been thrown up. Thade's military defeated them in a minute.  
  
The battle did not lasted for half an hour. The army of Gorkia was no more.  
  
16.  
  
Voices of glory and satisfaction flew to Thade and Attar when they entered the capital. Although it was his victory, Thade couldn't listen to the delighted habitants glorifying him. He waved to Attar.  
  
- Send ahead one of your soldiers.- he said. - As I got to the Senate, Senator Mahmu's daughter must be in sight.  
  
- Do you want.- started Attar worriedly but Thade's lightning look froze the words into him. He waved to a soldier resignedly.  
  
In front of the Senate, surroundedly by the crowd, Thade got down from his horse dumbly. Ari and Leo appeared in the door of the Senate at that moment.  
  
Thade and Leo looked straightway each other.  
  
- Pleased to meet with a legend.- Thade said then, and leaving Leo's dumbfounded look, he stepped to Ari.  
  
- Where's Aislyn?  
  
- We. we don't know.- Ari answered.  
  
- What?- Thade stared at her.- What happened to her?  
  
- We don't know!- Ari was nearly crying. - She's disappeared! I cannot find her anywhere!  
  
- But I've sent her back to the city, with two guards!- Thade nearly cried.  
  
- She's may a prisoner.- Attar said slightly.- There were Gorkian soldiers in the jungle too.  
  
Thade turned to his army and lifted up his hand.  
  
- Back to the Gorkian camp, at once!- he shouted.  
  
17.  
  
Aislyn jumped up as Dahmor entered the tent. He dragged her up and grabbed her out.  
  
- You'll be the key to my victory!- he yelled. Aislyn tried to free herself but at that moment a fanfare yelled and the ape army appeared on the mountain top. The general's armour was gleaming in the sunshine when he waved his hand to attack.  
  
- I'll send you to hell!- Dahmor shouted as the ape army started to run down to their camp. Dahmor grabbed Aislyn to the earth then he lifted up his sword and threw himself into the battle.  
  
The tiny, late Gorkian army was not a real enemy. The apes could won easily on them. Aislyn watched Dahmor and Thade attacking at each other but the last members of the Gorkian army too, going to help to their king.  
  
Aislyn picked up a lance.  
  
- Ari had right. You'll be the cause to my death.- she murmured then ran to them, yelling. With one movement of the pike, she killed the surprised Dahmor. But Thade couldn't stop that little gorilla, who jumped over their heads and threw his knife into her chest.  
  
Thade jumped up and in his anger, he cut the little creature into pieces. Leo and Attar were standing next to him yet. Leo watched them flabbergastedly.  
  
Thade bend over the pale girl, who was breathing the last.  
  
- I love you- she said then her eyes became out cold.  
  
He slowly closed her eyes.  
  
Attar looked at Thade.  
  
- You have saved our planet.- he murmured but it seemed like Thade hadn't even heard him.  
  
- Keep the humans in their rights.- he murmured to Attar then he barged away.  
  
  
  
18.  
  
Aislyn was dressed in her people's gowns, wearing her diadem. She was like a sleeper lying on the huge funeral pile. Ari called her dumbly, get up, get up! But no one could wake her up again.  
  
Monks were singing a long funeral song next to the pile. Humans, apes, huge crowd stood in the square, with bowed heads. Ari and Leo stood in front of them.  
  
Ari has cried away all of her tears. She was wearing a green gown, the colour of grief. She was just staring at the dead face and greeted the one who she loved as her daughter for the last time. Leo, although he was sorry for the girl, was thinking of something else. Thade's not here. He's still dangerous. What if in this moment he's preparing his army to defeat the humans?  
  
The monks finished their song. One of them stepped out of their line and with a torch, he touched the pile. Flames flew across on the wood at once. The square was lighted with daylights. The human princess' body was disappearing.  
  
At that moment a horse's snicker startled the crowd. Thade appeared and before anybody could do anything, he rode across the square and threw himself on the pile. The people couldn't move. Flames held his forms; and he was no more.  
  
Ari got to Leo's hand, who couldn't do anything in his dismay. He thought of a woman's statue, with the word chiselled in its pedestal. 


End file.
